


Only Human

by WonderWoman121



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWoman121/pseuds/WonderWoman121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Season 2 episode 02; Frank is starting to admit to himself he has feelings after Laurel goes to his apartment for no strings attached sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "You couldn't have just text me that?"

Frank is relaxing with a beer that night when his thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. Always suspicious he looks through the spyhole to see a familiar outline, with long dark hair. Frank's heart quickens, a feeling he is still getting used to when 'she' is around.

As he opens the door, Laurel sashays straight in, taking her jacket off and making her way over to his drinks cabinet.

Frank stands there watching her, not saying anything as she launches into telling him about the 'A' she had gotten in her CivPro exam, whilst helping herself to his whiskey. 

He continues to stand silently watching her as she sips the amber coloured liquid. Frank is sure the silence is being drowned out by the sound of his heart pounding in his chest. "You couldn't have just text me that?". It sounds harsh he realises as he says it, but he is still trying to get to grips with how he really feels about Laurel.

It's all his fault really, he started it, all along this on/off thing was built on pure lust, and the sexual chemistry they have is like nothing he has ever experienced. Frank knows why she is here tonight, the tension of studying and her exams has built up, and he is now her release.... but not anymore. He knew he'd fallen for her, and he wants more than this, and he wants Laurel to want more too.

Frank is awoken from his thoughts by Laurel grabbing her jacket, and heading for the door. He finds himself putting his arm out to stop her, backing her against the wall. "So you're going without getting what you came for?". They were inches from each other. He can smell the whiskey on her breath, which is such a turn on, but he can't give in. He finds his voice is thick and growls with lust. "The fast, hard, make your toes curl sex those prep school boys couldn't give you". Laurel is making whimpering protestations, but Frank can feel her body arching to meet his.

He wants her so much right now, right there up against the wall. Frank can feel himself harden, and it takes all of his willpower not to rip her clothes off. Instead he holds her hips as Laurel grinds against his stiff cock. He can't weaken, not now. Frank needs her to see him for more than just a 'fuckbuddy' and he can only do that by not giving into the lustful sex they've had before. 

Frank is so tempted just by how beautiful Laurel looks right now. Her cheeks are flushed, and she is all breathy. He moves closer to her, his beard brushing against her cheek as their noses touch. As her mouth parts for him Frank wants to kiss her back deep with his tongue, but instead he stands back, just a fraction. He senses Laurel pick up on that, so he lets her know exactly what they are both going to miss out on tonight.

He can feel his cock pulse as he describes to Laurel how his tongue would work slowly down her body, until he is fingering her panties, until he is at her pussy. Frank knows already how soft and wet Laurel tastes, and he loves going down on her. He snaps back to reality as he knows he is either going to cum, or fuck her right there if he doesn't stop soon.

Frank backs away from Laurel immediately, he can see the confusion and frustration on her face. "You're disappointed I know, but think about how disappointing it is to be treated like a gigolo" "If you're interested in me then get to know me, otherwise" as he gestures to his chiselled torso to prove a point to her "this is closed for business".

He stands away from her and tries not to betray his feelings of both love and lust for her. Frank gestures towards the door, going against everything he actually feels, he wants her to stay, so he can make love to her all night, but he has to do this. 

Laurel hesitates, so Frank moves forward opening the door. Once she is outside he can't look back, he shuts the door not bearing to see the look on Laurel's face. 

Frank curses himself, he feels as horny as hell, his cock still hard as a reminder, but at the same time a very small, sensible part of him knows he did the right thing. 

All he can do is go to bed, he feels exhausted, but Frank can't help thinking of how Laurel looked tonight, her glossy lips, rosy cheeks, lustful eyes, he feels himself getting very hard. Frank moves his hand down to his cock, whilst his imagination works his way down Laurel's body, the curve of her neck, her breasts, down to that short skirt. He grips his cock, slowly masturbating himself, thinking of how he wanted to take Laurel's panties off and plunge his cock deep inside her, he loves hearing her moan. He quickens the pace of his hand along his hard length, he can feel himself getting to the point of exploding. Frank groans out loud as his hot load shoots over his hand and stomach. He knows he will sleep well tonight.


	2. Cold Showers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel's point of view, and actions following her rejection by Frank when she turns up to his apartment for sex

All Laurel sees is Frank's apartment door as it closes forcefully in her face. She spins round and waltzes off down the hall, thoughts whizzing round her head. She cannot understand what is up with Frank, one minute he is all over her for sex, next he is brushing her off.

The thing she has with Frank is based on sex, and not a lot else, but she thought that's how they both like it. Well.....if she was truly honest with herself she would like more with Frank, but he is not that sort of guy. Frank is a 'bad boy', really hot sex, and no commitment. The type she tries to avoid, but always ends up falling for.

Laurel heads back to her place, absolutely horny as hell and restless. She can't sleep. Laurel imagines Frank, that hot body, that beard, the way he knows exactly how to please her, working his mouth down her neck, it gives her goose bumps, she feels herself getting wet. Her hand works her way down into her panties, she begins to finger herself, thinking of Frank as his mouth reaches her stomach. One of things she loves about Frank, is how much he loves to eat her pussy, spending time licking her, teasing round the entrance, before he opens her up and tongues her clit. She giggles as she thinks of the way his beard tickles her. Laurel sits up in bed hot and bothered, and completely frustrated, this is no good, she needs sex, she needs Frank.

She comes up with a plan, it's bad, it's criminal, but then she knows she has been involved in worse. Laurel grabs the things she needs, pops her heels and coat on and heads out the door.

As she reaches Frank's apartment door at two in the morning she hesitates, was this a bad idea, what if she gets caught? She reaches in the pocket of her coat and pulls out the hairpins, this is crazy, she doesn't even know if it will work. She's only seen in it in crime dramas on TV. Laurel carefully bends the pins, and inserts them into the lock, wiggling the door handle, with more luck that judgement the door clicks and opens...she's in. It's completely dark inside, and it takes her eyesight a while to adjust. However, she knows where she wants to be, and heads towards Frank's bedroom.

Laurel slips her coat off and takes her heels off, she doesn't want to make a noise, and opens his bedroom door quietly. She can see Frank, he looks peaceful and angelic, even though she knows that is so far from the truth. He is laying on his back, the covers partially off, she can see he is naked...her heart beats that much faster. Frank is well endowed, and it looks like he has been having naughty dreams as he is semi-hard. Laurel smiles, she drinks his body in from head to toe. She cannot wait to do what she came here for, her adrenaline rush of breaking into Franks' apartment has made her even more horny for Frank.

Laurel in just her bra and panties, heads towards the bed. She slowly leans on the end of the bed working her way up on all fours by Frank's legs. The pressure of her leaning on the bed momentarily causes Frank to stir. Laurel holds her breath. Frank soon settles. Laurel's head hovers just above his groin. She dips her head and licks the length of his cock. She quickly brings her head away waiting for the reaction. Franks' cock twitches slightly, but Frank is still asleep. Laurel bends down again, this time she uses more pressure, and more wet tongue, taking her time to reach the tip of his cock. As she does she hears a moan from Frank, he starts to stir, and his cock certainly does. Laurel begins to take Frank in her mouth, he is hard now, his cock swelling in length and girth. Frank starts to wake up now. With the glow of the moonlight, Laurel looks up at him as she is moving her mouth up and down his cock.

Frank is still sleepy, but she can see the sexy sleepy smirk on his face as he rests up on his elbows knowing that she is certainly not in any trouble at all. Frank gently encourages her by stroking her hair and cupping ther back of her head. Laurel continues to maintain eye contact with Frank, as his head rolls backwards letting out a low growl of her name. Just hearing her name from his mouth makes her feel wanted by him. She stops and Frank sits up looking at her as she climbs up on top of him, he sits up locking eyes with her. Laurel momentarily pauses, Frank looks at her with a look she hasn't seen before, more than just lust. Without saying a word he kisses her long and deep.

Laurel needs Frank now, she seeks his cock out with her hands, and sinks down onto him, she feels Frank's hands around her waist gripping onto her. She rocks her hips back and forth, riding Frank. She feels his beard tickle as he kisses her neck. As Laurel moves on top of Frank, she feels him tighten his grip on her and whisper her name as he buries his face into her neck.

Laurel feels Frank almost explode into her she finds herself underneath him as Frank flips her over onto her back. Her legs open up wider for him she needs to feel every inch of Frank. She feels Frank take her hand holding it as he moves inside her, still looking at her with such, dare she think it, such look of love. She arches her back as Frank rhythmically moves his cock in and out of her.

Frank is such a skilled lover, she feels both their hot wetness as Frank moans louder just as she feels her orgasm take hold. She feels Frank cum inside her, then with such calm she hears him whisper in her ear, "I love you Laurel".  



	3. Learning to trust, my hand to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following on from Laurel breaking into Frank's apartment

Frank is sitting on a chair hands tied behind his back, he can feel his heart beating, the colours before him are vivid, long stocking clad legs walk towards him. As he looks up Laurel is holding a riding crop gently smacking it into her hand. She is dressed in a sexy black corset, tiny panties, and suspenders. Oh god, he just awaiting his punishment, he feels his cock stirring. Just as Laurel bends forwards in front of him he becomes aware of himself becoming semi-conscious. He keeps his eyes closed, oh man, why does he have to wake up when he has these dreams, he never does for the nightmares.

He lays there still thinking he can get the dream back, he knows he could easily fall back to asleep. Frank can feel sleep start to claim him again, feeling his cock hardening, although the dream hasn't materialised. The sensation is warm and delicious, he has never felt this half-conscious sexual arousal. His rigid dick is starting to wake him up as it engorges, god this feels great. He begins to open his eyes, it's still so dark, just the moonlight streaming in from the window. For a moment Frank still thinks he is dreaming, but there in front of him is Laurel, well just the top of her head, but he would recognise that view anytime. His brain starts to engage, he doesn't want to startle her, especially when her tongue is working so much magic on his cock. He feels his head roll back, he feels a groan slip out of his mouth, Frank looks up and Laurel's eyes meet his. He smiles at her, he certainly doesn't want her to stop, his dick swelling in her mouth is certainly testament to that.

Frank reaches out to her gently taking her head into his hand, encouraging her to keep her wet mouth tonguing, stroking and licking his cock. In one instance he wants to push that pretty mouth down forcefully on his hard dick, but the warmth and love he feels right now for her prevents him, did he just think that in his head?, yes, there, he has finally admitted it to himself. He snaps back into the here and now, God he wants to burst his hot load into her mouth, "Laurel" he finds himself growling. 

Laurel stops, as she looks at him he feels it again that overwhelming feeling of love, before he has time to think it over Laurel is moving over to him to sit on top of him. He sits forward so he can hold her. He thought her blow jobs were fantastic, but there are no words to describe the feelings as his cock is enveloped by her warm wet tight pussy. Frank needs her now, he grabs her tiny waist with both hands pulling her towards him, pulling her down to meet his mouth. He kisses her hungrily, the passion of how much he wants her directed through his kiss. He can feel Laurel responding back, especially the way she rocks her hips back and forth on his lap. God, he wants to push his dick up to the hilt inside her. Frank momentarily loses control, he lifts Laurel up off him, and pushes her on to her back. He can see the lust in Laurel's eyes which just goads him on even more, she opens her legs up wide automatically, he can see the glistening opening of her beautiful pussy, and takes that as an invitation to plunge his rock hard cock straight in, he pushes all the way in, as deep in as he can physically get the hard length and girth of his dick into her. Laurel gasps into his ear, he feels himself lost then, hearing Laurel's pleasure has always been the biggest turn on for him, as he pulls in and out, he groans with every stroke into her. Frank feels like he is on drugs, lost in total ecstasy, he can feel the pressure in his cock build up, the pleasure is so good. As he hears Laurel's beautiful cries and moans, he can feel his cock explode hot cum inside of her, and hears himself whisper into Laurel's ear "I love you Laurel".

Frank can hear the pounding of his own heart in the silence, Laurel is resting on his chest, so he can't see the look on her face. First of all he thinks she may not have heard him, that may be a good thing, he can style it out. But then Laurel sits up and looks directly at him, he can't read her face. "Do you really love me then Frank, or was it just the sex talking?". Frank stays silent, and dips his head, he can feel his heart in his throat. He feels numb, thinking the first time he usually hears these words are from the girl, not him, why had he shown all his cards first? Without looking at her, he can feel Laurel pull away from him, he can feel the weight of the bed change as she gets up. "I'll guess I'll be going then, thanks for the sex", he can sense the change in her voice, the artificially hardened emotions.

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath before looking up, "Laurel", she is already looking in his direction, the body language he notices already on the defensive. "You know I'd do anything for you princess". "Yeah, I know you would Frank, you've already proved that", he noticed her demeanour start to soften. "But that's not the question here, do you really love me Frank, you know with this 'thing' we have going here?". Frank could feel the passion they'd had five minutes ago quickly start to fade, this was exactly why he didn't do relationships. "Ok, fine, this was exactly why I told you earlier I didn't keep wanting to do the no-strings sex thing, I told you I was not giving you Frank's goodies, until you got to know me". Laurel walks towards him again, he closes his eyes wondering if he is going to get a fiery latino slap for his troubles. Instead he feel her arms wrap around him. Frank looks at her, before he can say anything, Laurel kisses him on the lips, and asks him in a whisper, "Frank please tell me the truth, after all we have been through together, we don't lie to each other, do you really love me Frank?". Frank knows its now or never.

"Laurel" he stutters...."I meant it, I do love you, I just can't help myself princess". "Tough Frank Delfino said it, ok, and I'm kinda scared 'cos you never said anything, and I figured you would say it first, of course, and..." he could feel himself rambling. Laurel stopped him with another kiss to the lips, she pulls away, and Frank could see the biggest grin on her face. "You laughing at me Laurel?" "No, stupid, I love you too, I have for a while now, but I had to know you were serious about me, 'big tough Frank', the ladies man, I can't be the student conquest". "Well.....", Laurel slaps him playfully, but he knows he cant' fuck it up this time, he would never tell her, but he knows he is lucky to have Laurel, and doesn't ever want to lose her. 

"So hey what about getting married then?" he hears himself say.


	4. Believe in me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now HTGAWM is on hiatus until the Autumn, I thought we could do with a happy ever after in Flaurel world

Laurel can feel the blood pulsing in her ears, and feels slightly deaf, did she hear Frank correctly?

"Er....what???", she looks at Frank, he starts getting defensive and pulling away from her. "Talk about a slap in the face princess, I ain't that bad". Laurels eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
She quickly, puts her hand on Frank's arm. "No, Frank, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you properly, I thought you said something about getting married".

"I did Laurel, I've just asked you to marry me, and you're leaving a guy hanging, I mean Frankie D's hot stuff". She looks at him mouth agape, it takes time to register in her brain, "Oh my god, seriously, you want me to marry you?". This time she notices that Frank's jokey behaviour has disappeared, to be replaced by the softer side no one ever sees but her. He looks straight at her with those beautiful blue eyes of his, and she feels him look right into her soul. "Yes Laurel, I want us to get married, because I love you, and I can't bear to ever be apart from you". Laurel leans into towards Frank, planting a soft kiss on his lips, before a smile creeps upon her face. "Is that a yes then princess?". Her heart flutters and before emotion overwhelms her, she hears herself utter "Yes".

Without hesitation Frank leaps up from the bed, grabs Laurel, holding her up so she has to wrap her legs around him to stop herself falling. "So sexy, as much as I hate for you to get dressed, lets have a shower and get ready, I have a feeling there are a few things we may need to do today". Laurel can feel the excited energy build up and before she knows it she is burbling out wedding plans, as Frank makes his way to the bathroom.

"Oh my god Frank, I would love to have a fall, or winter wedding....or perhaps a wedding on the beach, although all the sand, hey but then there is the organisation, who do we invite, not invite, your family is huge, so is mine... I've got exams, hey we haven't even....", she feels Frank grab her hand and pull her round to face him. He places his hands around her shoulders gently massaging them. "Hey Laurel, slow down, I know there is a lot of things you ladies need to worry about, and us men, we don't have much of an idea, so whatever you want, but don't stress yourself out about it, I'm sure we've got some time...anyways, before that I'm thinking we could have some celebratory shower sex".  


Laurel looks up at Frank and notes the hungry sex look on his face; without getting a chance to respond, he leads her into the bathroom.

Frank gets into the shower first, turning on the water, he then pokes his head around the shower screen holding his hand out as an invitation to Laurel, she gets in, the water making both their skin slick. "Wow, I know the steam is rising Frank, but you certainly are". "Well sweetheart, I'm always thinking about sex when I'm with you". She giggles as she reaches for the shower gel. "Let me do that princess, I think there are some very dirty parts of you I need to get clean". Laurel turns around with her back to Frank, she can feel his hands on her, soaping her up firstly around her shoulders and back, she feels herself lean back into him, his arms come around her and head for her breasts, she lets out a little moan as he starts to play with her nipples, as she lets out another gasp, she can feel something hard pressing into her back, "Frank are you pleased to see me?". Frank laughs "What princess?", his sexy growly voice in her ear, "You know I can't resist you, I get so hard for you". Although she is already wet from the water, she feels her pussy tingle and start to get wet just from hearing his voice.

"Frank" she hears herself moan, as she feels a wet soapy hand between her thighs. She feels his wet hard body pressed up against hers, one hand tugging at her nipple, the other hand busy teasing her clit. With double the pleasure Laurel is finding it hard to focus, especially with Frank leaning into her talking dirty to her.

"You like that baby", "Oh god yeah Frank", as she responds, she feels Frank pushing his cock into her back and rubbing his hard wet cock up and down the base of her spine, she can hear him start to moan. "Laurel" he growls, "I need you now". She feels him remove his hands from her breast and pussy, he grabs her hips and as she braces to be taken by him, she feels instead his wet slippery cock parting her bottom cheeks apart. Using her wet soapy bottom to rub his rock hard cock up and down the crevice of her bottom. "Laurel sweetheart, this ok?" Laurel knows what Frank is after, she looks round at him bending slightly forward, one hand on the shower controls, she bites her bottom lip. She sees the look of complete lust on Frank's face, "Princess, I'll be gentle with you", as he begins to play with Laurel's clit again. She feels a cold thick liquid, for a moment she is confused but she feels Frank's hand soap up her bottom, she holds on to the shower, as Frank continues to hold her hip with one hand as he plays with her bottom. She never thought the sensations and pleasure she is getting could ever be the same as with her clit, but she is always learning new things with Frank.

Laurel begins to feel a slight pain, she can feel the tip of Frank's hard cock start to enter her bottom. She yelps, Laurel feels Frank stop, she holds her breath, and then he pushes a little bit more in, its still painful, and each time she cries out Frank stops, letting Laurel catch her breath, then just as she feels she wants Frank to stop, the pain barrier is broken. Frank moans out in ecstacy, she knows why, the tightness of her ass is clenching his cock tight, she has never heard him makes such ecstatic animalistic groans, he slides his cock in and out gently never pulling out. The pleasure she feels is amazing, but her pussy is tingling she still feels like she needs something else filling her. Laurel starts to move her hand down to her pussy, but just as she starts to Frank stops her, "Baby, its my job to satisfy you". With that she feels Frank's wet hand and fingers play with her pussy. She feels herself crying out in pleasure as she feels Frank's cock in her bottom, every nerve ending tingling, and she has Frank's fingers filling up her pussy. Laurel can feel the wave of an orgasm start, and Franks low growly moans start to get louder, she can hear him calling her name. She can barely hear over the fog of pleasure as she feels Frank tense up inside her ass. Just as her pussy gushes, she feels Frank's hot cum explode inside, as he grips tightly on to her. He pulls out of Laurel slowly. She turns around, as he kisses her, "God Laurel you are the sexiest woman in the world, and I'll give you whatever you want".

"Well...." "You know you owe me a ring right?". Franks smirks "Princess, I've had your ring, and now you deserve whatever ring you want". "Frank!", she playfully slaps him. As they finish getting ready, Laurel looks over at Frank, "So you'll get me anything I want then?", "Yep". "You mean that?". "Yes Laurel, I mean it". "Ok so I know where I want to go first....Tiffany's" She looks at Frank's face waiting for the look of horror. "Fine, I'll get my chequebook"

___________________________________________________________

Several hours later, Laurel has the hugest smile on her face, to go along with the two carat diamond solitaire Tiffany engagement ring that she keeps extending her hand out to look at every opportunity. 

Frank looks over at Laurel, other than his car, its probably the single most expensive item he has ever bought in his life, but just to look at the smile on her face is worth every dollar.


	5. When I say...I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing racy in this chapter - there will be a follow-up ;-), however for now some good old fashioned Flaurel romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some brief HTGAWM character mentions, but not major players in the storyline.

Breathe, Frank, breathe, his internal mantra is to help calm him down, but its not really working.

He feels the beads of sweat run down the back of his neck. Frank has never felt this nervous in any situation, and he knows he has been in a lot of situations.  


He looks around at his rich sumptuous surroundings, the wood panelling, crystal chandeliers, the walls feel like they are closing in on him.  
Voices from across the room distract him momentarily, he looks round to see a group of about a dozen men, noticing his Dad, a cousin who is his best man, and some familiar Philly faces, Asher, Connor, and Oliver. Before he can focus, a drink of whiskey is placed in his hands with a few back slaps. He downs the whiskey in one, "Not nervous Frankie D?", Doucheface always calls him that, but actually for once he is right.  
An official looking man enters the room, everyone turns, "Mr Delfino, just to advise you the ceremony starts in fifteen minutes, and you will need to be in the grand hall before the bride". The bride he thinks just for a few seconds, before his thoughts are interrupted by whoops, and 'it's not too late' one-liners as some of the men start to make their way out to find their seats. 

Now its just him, his Dad, best man, Asher, Connor, and Oliver. Connor steps forwards, "It's about time, you think we were stupid, but we know you two were at it all the time" before winking at him, Oliver steps forward "Good luck Frank, but guys we better get going, Annalise and Bonnie are downstairs" as he takes Connor's hand. Asher gives Frank a hard man slap on the back "Well Frankie D there'll be a lot of broken hearts in Fishtown now". Frank laughs, all previous conquests a distant memory.

As they leave, his Dad moves over to him, "Let me straighten your tie son" Frank bends down to meet his Dad's arms as they reach up "It's called a cravat Dad", "Yeah, yeah, too fancy is what I call it". Frank laughs, but his Dad starts to well up, "I'm proud of you son, and from the moment I first saw her, I knew that my boy had fallen in love, she's a beautiful and smart girl Frank". "Yeah.. she is Dad", his heart swells. His cousin taps at his arm, in a thick Italian accent he tells him its time.

Frank gives himself one last look over in the mirror, he knows he scrubs up well, with no exception today, he places the cream rose button hole in the top pocket of his well cut navy suit. She has good taste, now he gets it, the weeks spent looking over every colour, and shade of suit possible, but settled on navy, because it brings out the colour his beautiful blue eyes she'd said.

They make their way down the corridor before he sees the entrance to the grand hall. No expense spared he can see with uniformed staff seating guests, vases and bouquets of cream flowers everywhere, classical music playing in the background, he even notes a harpist in the corner. The room is enormous, although nerves get the better of him making him feel almost claustrophobic. As the chatter in the grand hall continues, he sees people turn to look at him, some he recognises, some he doesn't, but from the hello's and his name being called out they must be distant relatives. As he gets nearer the front, he can't fail to notice Annalise, she has always dressed so tastefully, and her hat looks big and expensive. He stops at the row, Bonnie sitting next to her, Bonnie jumps up to hug Frank, he hugs her back, she smiles at him, Bonnie is like a sister to him, "You ready Frank?", "You know me, I'm ready for anything" not really convincing himself. Annalise stands up a big smile on her face, "Well Frank I'm glad you chose a girl using your big head, and not just your small one!" Frank blushes, whilst a quiet Nate stands up to shake his hand. As he steps back the harpist starts to play and a hush falls over the room. Frank guesses that's his cue, all the rehearsals never really did prepare him for the real thing.

Frank walks up to the front, where the clergyman stands in his robes. He starts picking at a bit of imaginary cotton on his sleeve, when the music starts up, everyone stands up and Frank turns around, taking a deep breath as he watches the double doors to the grand hall open. 

Then he sees her, a big grin on her face, holding a cream bouquet, her hair down around her shoulders. Michaela beams at him, moving slowly down the aisle towards Frank. As she gets towards him she whispers, "she looks absolutely beautiful Frank", as she takes her seat beside Connor. Frank looks back down the aisle, to see an older distinguished man in the same colour suit as him with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life on the end of his arm. For one minute his breath is taken away. He has never seen Laurel look so beautiful, of course she is beautiful, stunning, sexy, but this is just something else words cannot describe, a beautiful vision in a white wedding dress.

Frank looks straight at her, Laurel's beautiful smile reaching right up to her eyes. He then feels a tightness in his chest, and an overwhelming feeling of love and emotion. Tears come to his eyes, keep it together he thinks, but he can't, his Laurel, his beautiful Laurel. Before he realises it she is at his side. Papa Castillo leans in to give Frank Laurel's hand, not before he notices a stern glance in his direction. That look he knows can be translated into many languages for 'don't you ever hurt my daughter or I'll hurt you'. He breaks away from his gaze to see Laurel looking up at him with a look of such adoration and love for him. He swallows hard, how can he be so lucky with everything that has gone on between them over the last few years, how can he be so deserving of her, but he doesn't want to question it too deeply, definitely not now. 

He can barely tear his eyes away from her, but the Father is beginning the service. The ceremony flies by, the way they are both looking at each other just grinning, he fails to hear the words being said. A few times he listens, especially when the guests were asked if there was any reason as to why they should not be wed, a few coughs and giggles, from his side of course. The service continues, until they came to the exchanging of the rings, and the guests laughed when Laurel had trouble sliding the ring on his hot hand, then he remembers most distinctively, when they were pronounced man and wife, "You may now kiss the bride". Frank forgot where he was for a moment when he held Laurel and kissed her fully and deeply on the lips, he was suddenly aware of the clapping, cheering, and whooping. He looked down at Laurel, who started to laugh, and playfully slapped him, he then took her arm, and she looked up devotedly at him as they walked back down the aisle, his heart swelled to the call of "I present to you Mr and Mrs Delfino".


	6. Heaven's distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the long delay......  
> I want to thank all of the people who have taken time to read, comment, and provide kudos. I would also like to acknowledge all the Flaurel writers on here who inspire me.  
> *Flaurel forever*

She can't believe this magical day has passed so quickly.  
Laurel flops down on the four poster bed closing her eyes remembering the drinking, the dancing...definitely the drinking, the drunk relatives badly dancing, and the cutting of the cake.  
She is exhausted, her feet hurt, she kicks off her shoes not even bothering to get up to tidy them from where they fall.

Laurel hears the rattle of the door to the bridal suite. She stays where she is eyes still closed, but can hear movement from across the room.  
She looks up to see a dark-haired figure leaning over her, messy hair, shirt undone, whisky breath....."Well hello Mrs Delfino, I wondered where you were" he growls into her neck as his hands slide around her waist as he clambers on top of her.

"Frank" she laughs, "it's so strange you calling me that", but inside she feels her heart swell, she loves hearing him say it, she can't believe it's real.

She feels Frank nuzzling into her neck as he flops on the bed to lay next to her. She feels his hand gently tracing the outline of her dress near her breasts as his kisses gently start to move up her neck to her earlobe, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end. She gently pulls away to look at him, "Frank....." "What princess?" She sees a mixture of disappointment, and lust on his face. "I'm so tired Frank", "Well then I'm just going to have to wake you up", as Frank's hand then goes to the skirt of her dress, starting to pull it up. She playfully bats him away. "Aw come on babe, it's your wifely duty now", as she feels him putting his hand up inside her dress. "Frank your drunk....surely you're not?"......She notices the Delfino eyebrow go up. "I'm always horny when you're around, drunk or not". That's true she think's, he has always been insatiable.

Laurel feels the butterflies in her stomach as she feels Frank's hardness rub up against her hand as he leans over to continue what he started. The sex between them has always been so intense and fiery. "Ok then husband, I need to wake myself up a bit..there's a bottle of champagne over on the table, I suggest we start things off with a bang". Without hesitation Frank jumps up grabs the champagne bucket and glasses and puts them on the bedside table, and opening the bottle with a 'pop', he hands her a flute, which she gulps down quickly, feeling the tickle of the bubbles in her nose. "Woah slow down tiger", as Frank sips at his champagne, leaning across to fill her glass up again. She giggles from the heady rush of the second glass.

Laurel feels a little tipsy now, and as she looks over at Frank, she notices the glimmer of his wedding band, she automatically beams, and reaches out to touch his hand. Frank smiles at her, looking down to where her hand is on his "I know babe, who'd have thought any girl would tie me down", she finds herself gasping in mock affront. "But you ain't any girl sweetheart, you're my princess". At this he puts his glass down, and leans over to kiss her. She closes her eyes opening her mouth to kiss him back, feeling the pressure of his lips on hers, the tickle of his beard, and smell of his aftershave. The heady woody musky mix being the smell that is just her Frank, her husband. She opens her eyes, noticing the glassy, lustful look on Frank's face.

Without saying anything he unfastens what must be a hundred hooks at the back of her wedding dress. She stands up to tug off the meringue of a dress, leaving her in just a white strapless bra, and skimpy white lace panties. Frank sits on the edge of the bed just looking her up and down, she sees the look in his eyes, she never grows tired of it, the hunger for which he could eat her all up. He always makes her feel like a goddess, and he will worship her always. Frank lets out one of his low growls, as his fingers find the edge of her garter.

Frank pulls at the garter before tracing his finger up to the edge of her panties, hooking his fingers inside, playfully tugging. Frank then leans forward grabbing hold of the garter with his teeth, before letting it snap back on Laurel's leg. She can feel the wet from his mouth on her leg, she almost jumps as Frank grabs her and pulls her down with him on the bed. He rips at her knickers leaving her legs wide open and pussy bare. Frank sits back up, taking a gulp of his champagne on the side, and before she realises, she squeals, as Frank spits the cold fizzy liquid into her pussy, "Ohhh" she cries out, she didn't realise how nice it would feel. She holds onto Frank's head as he licks her pussy hard and clean, supping on every drop of champagne mixed pussy juice. His tongue knows no bounds, as she feels her body arch, and moans escape her mouth, as Frank repeats filling her with champagne, and she swears his tongue has grown longer as it licks her deep. She feels the excitement build up in her and definitely between her legs. Laurel feels the liquid gush from her pussy, like a release. Frank looks up at her, beard wet, face beaming, "Mmm, baby..you taste sooo good" in that low growling sexy voice of his.

She feels sated, but knows that will have only got Frank worked up more, and as if to answer her thoughts Frank stands up, his hard cock straining through his suit trousers. Laurel sits at the edge of the bed, looking up at Franks face, his sex smile, glazed eyes looking at her. Laurel tugs at his belt, Frank lets out a moan, she can tell he is getting worked up just thinking about what she is about to do. She can see Frank's impatience, as he helps to quickly let his trousers drop to the floor, not bothering to worrying about his socks and shoes still being on.

Out springs Frank's cock, hard and to attention right before her face. This has never been a chore to her, Frank's dick is a thing of beauty, big, but not too big, and girth...mmm, she tingles, wide enough to fill her and give her pleasure she has has never felt before. Snapping her out of her thoughts is Frank rubbing the wet tip of his cock on her lips "Oh sweetheart...please..." Before pushing gently into her lips, parting her mouth. Laurel moves her head back out of the way. Frank's eyes snap open, "Laurel?....." he growls with pure lust, his face one of sexual frustration. She smiles sweetly, "I'm thirsty baby" she coos, before picking up her glass of champagne. Laurel holds the fizzy liquid in her mouth before she returns to Frank's hard cock, she envelopes her mouth around his cock, feeling the mixture of champagne fizzing around Frank's cock. She hears Frank emit a moaning cry, and feels the weight of his hands on her shoulders, and he tries to balance himself, and at the same time use her to slide his cock in and out her mouth. "God...Laurel....baby...Ohhhh". She thinks this may be the most pleasure he has ever received from her mouth to date. He moves his hand to the back of her head increasing the speed of his thrusting, and she continues to work her tongue around the head and shaft of his penis. All Laurel can hear is animalistic moans from Frank, no words, increasing in noise and tempo. She knows it will be soon, she can feel his cock twitching in her mouth, she holds on to Frank's firm butt, forcing her mouth further and deeper onto his cock, she gags, but keeps going, Frank is just oblivious now to his surroundings, almost like he is on drugs. She feels Frank tense inside her mouth as he lets out a roar, and the warm liquid cum explodes in her mouth.

Laurel moves back up onto the bed, as Frank literally collapses beside her, "Geez", Laurel laughs "Well thanks, husband, is that all I get for that award winner?". Frank turns towards her, "Sweetheart I can barely remember my name right now". They lay there for a moment, faces just turned towards each other smiling, without having to say anything. The silence is broken, by "I love you, Laurel" "I love you too Frank".

Frank reaches over to brush her hair away from her face, "You're so beautiful", Laurel blushes at this intimate gentle gesture. He traces his finger along her jawline, down to her shoulder, before leaning across to place a gentle kiss there. She feels herself tingle, not an uncommon feeling, Frank always makes her tingle. She smiles at him, "....and that's what I live for princess, that smile", finishing with a kiss on the lips. She feels him stir, little, or not so little Frank, that is. Frank is insatiable, she hopes it's her that does that to him. She feels Frank's hand on her stomach, as it travels upward to her breasts, he teases her nipples, as he kisses her neck. She responds to him, her hand travelling down to the hardness of his cock, he responds with a delicious growl into her neck. Frank climbs on top of Laurel. She feels him adjust his weight so he doesn't crush her. Frank is eager and does not give Laurel time before she feels his cock at her entrance the tip already nudging into her pussy. He kisses her as he pushes in, moaning as he thrusts his cock up to the hilt inside her. Laurel gasps uncontrollably, that first feeling of pleasure. Frank keeps his eyes open looking at her, kissing her, whilst maintaining the rhythm of his cock sliding in and out of her. She opens her legs wider so she can feel the full length of his cock. She wraps her arms around him feeling his muscular back moving as he continues to move inside her. Laurel's hands trace down to his gorgeous ass, she places her hands so she is pulling him into her harder in time with his thrusts. She moans with a mix of pleasure, and frustration, she needs to feel every inch of him "Harder Frank, fuck me harder". Frank doesn't say a word but smirks in his boyish way, before he alters his position, pulling out of her before he grabs Laurels legs holding them up and open. He grabs her hips, Laurel hooks her legs over his shoulders, as Frank plunges his cock back into her, hardly missing a beat. Straight away Laurel feels his cock reaching all the part she needs to, rubbing deliciously against her clit. Frank fastens his pace, grinding into her, she can feels his balls smacking into her as he fucks her senseless. Laurel has to hold onto the headboard to stop herself smacking her head with the sheer force of Frank's thrusting. Laurel moans out, Frank responds by pulling back but not out, then ramming his cock back into her, Frank does this several times before speeding up the pace, she feels herself start to get wetter, Frank is literally sliding in and out of her. She feels herself wimpering and moaning, before crying out, almost screaming. She can see Frank enjoys her feedback as with each quickening thrust, his grunts gets louder, as one final thrust produces a feeling of hot wet inside, and as Frank pulls out she sees his cum still dripping over her pussy.

Frank lays down to joins her still panting from the work out. "Well Laurel Delfino, you are one lucky lady". Laurel finds the name strange, coming from Frank's mouth, her husband even, but she'll get used it, along with his sarcasm. She laughs "Don't ever change Frank", she playfully smacks his arm, then kisses him.


End file.
